


Sweet Vanilla

by WhoIsWriting (Aquodox)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blushing Derek, Ice Cream Influenced Dreams, M/M, Tags to be added, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquodox/pseuds/WhoIsWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing Prompt: for the past nights you’ve constantly been in my dreams doing really weird shit and now i can’t look at you properly anymore. </p><p>Or, Derek shouldn't eat sweets before going to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters to be added a later date! Just had to start this before I lost the drive. 
> 
> Most likely going to change rating to Explicit as the story continues. 
> 
> Not beta read, so sorry for any mistakes.

When he was a kid, Derek's mom always told him not to eat any sweets before going to bed or it'll give him nightmares. He didn't believe it at first, he thought it was a lie fashioned by his mom to stop him from eating ice cream in the middle of the night. So for a few nights in a row, Derek ate a bowl of chocolate ice cream before going to bed. Nothing happened, there were no nightmares so he didn't worry. Then on the 5th day, he woke up with a scream and sweating. He dreamt about hunters and his family getting hurt. He remained still, taking in heavy breathes and promising to never eat sweets before bed ever again and went to take a shower. 

That was almost two decades ago and he completely forgot about it. 

Today was a pack night. For some reason, someone brought over tubs of ice cream. Didn't take long to realize it was Stiles who brought them over. He was the first to eat the ice cream and the one to help himself with the most servings. 

As pack night ended, Derek was left with more enough ice cream in his freezer. He didn't know exactly what to do with him besides leave them there until he forgets about it. The loft was a mess so he went about to clean the trash and put everything away. When he finished, he took a shower and coming out of the bathroom in sweats, drying up his hair with the towel when he got a sudden craving for some ice cream. He thought about it for a minute, a bowl to himself wouldn't be so bad before bed. 

Derek got himself a serving of the chocolate ice cream, sitting down on his couch and eating it away before putting the dish in the sink. He doesn't treat himself as much as he should, so he savored that treat. Now he felt good and relaxed, facing down on his bed and drifting away into sleep. 

He dreams of vanilla, smooth and creamy. The way it tastes in his mouth, he can't have enough. Suddenly, there were chocolate chips. The vanilla started to become thicker and warmer until there were think, long fingers in his mouth. Derek looked up to see Stiles with a parted mouth, flushed cheeks, and moaning. Heat ran it's way through Derek's body, the scent of arousal stuffing the air. 

He moved on to sucking on Stiles' nipples, rubbing them between his lips and sucking them gingerly before pulling them with his teeth. The body withered underneath him, limbs twisting with the sheets, chest rising and falling with short pants of air. Arms and legs wrapped themselves around Derek, a soft “Der” spilled out of Stiles' mouth before he came. 

Derek jolted up from his dream, taking in big breathes and waiting a minute to calm down. He looks down at the sheets that have pooled around his lap, reluctantly pulling them away. Turns out Stiles wasn't the only one to reach his apex. He was left a little speechless and embarrassed, a slight flush spreading on his cheeks. Derek can't remember the last time he actually had a wet dream, he felt a little disoriented because it was a wet dream about _Stiles_. 

He slowly stood up from the bed, feeling the crisp air clinging to the wet spots in his boxer briefs. He quickly made his way to the shower, resiliently ignoring the feel of his soiled underwear. The bed sheets were removed soon after and thrown into the wash. Derek went back into the bathroom, doing his best to ignore what happened until he say his reflection in the mirror. He was blushing again, looks like this wasn't going to leave him anytime soon. His mind was flashing back to the dream, remembering that white spotted skin and heavy breathes. It took seconds for Derek to feel himself getting worked up again, twitching and bumping against the counter. 

“Shit” lets out, already having a hand on himself while turning the shower back on.  


When Derek went into the market, he saw Stiles shopping for some groceries too. He stood frozen for a second before turning and leave, ignoring why he came here for. He can get groceries a later day, but for now he just needs to not be anyway near Stiles. 

Miles of running and hours of working out, Derek still found himself thinking of freckled vanilla skin. He was royally fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH, YEAH, YEAH. UPDATE. 
> 
> Not beta read. I think I have to increase the rating to explicit now because of one specific paragraph.

He felt mortified. It has been two days since he sped out of the grocery store. By determination, Derek has avoided all thoughts of lust by doing errands and activities to keep himself distracted. Notably, he worked out. At the end of the second day everything started to feel normal again. Whatever desired that overcame him has fleeted away and he could finally let himself relax. 

Derek was laying on the couch, television set on a nature channel currently showing a documentary on foxes. As it ended, his phone’s alarm alerted him that it’s midnight. He rose, giving his body a well deserved stretch when he started to crave something sweet. Immediately, he thinks of the excess ice cream he has stored, and shrugging to himself, he gets himself a few scoops of rocky road, savouring the marshmallows. 

When Derek dreams that night, he dreams of swimming down a river between two mountains. It was serene and endless, having him lost in a trance. He failed to noticed that the water began to darken; the river became a continuous stream of melted ice cream, breaking the trance. Derek stopped his swim when it ended and left himself become afloat. He was lost to what’s happening, but the dream wouldn’t allow him to think anymore as a soft marshmallow raft rose underneath him. 

There is a warmth running up his sides. It rivers down to his legs and up his arms. A weight began to bear down on his chest, but Derek didn’t bother to question for he is being lost in the sensations his body is experiencing. That is until he felt a tongue slithering down his nipple. Jostling at the feel, he looks down to see Stiles staring back with wide whiskey eyes and small curves at the corner of his mouth. 

Stiles moves forward up, pressing his lips against Derek’s. At the gasp that the man gave, Stiles intruded his tongue into Derek’s mouth.The warm tongue slicked its way around, leaving a sweet lingering taste wherever it went, making Derek give out a shivering breath. 

Derek closed his eyes, letting himself give in to the tongue moving and exploring around. When they broke apart, both men took short, sharp pants of air. Stiles, piercing down at him, started to slowly gyrate his hips. Derek gasped once more when he felt something erect probe and slide at the flesh where his thighs meet. As Stiles kept with the swirls of his hips, his target got lower and lower until Derek felt something blunt and wet with sweat rub against his rim. He let out a guttural moan, feeling himself respond eagerly and hard against Stiles’ abdomen. 

The moans continued, bodies moving in synchronization, hearts drumming. Stiles moved to lick down Derek’s neck before taking a harsh bite. Derek arched up, seeing nothing but a flash of white, and fell. 

He wakes to himself on the ground. When the dream ended, Derek abruptly woke up and his body reacted, thinking there was a threat. Meaning, he reached for someone who wasn’t there and fell off the bed. Derek remained there, staring at the ceiling as he cycles through the racing thoughts of denial and lust until it ultimately hits acceptance. 

Derek Hale wants Stiles Stilinski.


End file.
